


When You Weren't Looking

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Prompt:"I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I can see you.”This is a real quick one-shot I wrote for a friend having a real bad day. I switch up the style a little, and I wrote it fast, but hopefully it puts a smile on someone’s face.





	When You Weren't Looking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I can see you.”
> 
> This is a real quick one-shot I wrote for a friend having a real bad day. I switch up the style a little, and I wrote it fast, but hopefully it puts a smile on someone’s face.

I heard a knock on my door and I groaned softly into the pillow I currently had my face stuffed into on the couch. I tried to ignore it. The last thing I wanted right now was to see anyone at all. The knocking persisted though.

“Hey, are you in there?” I heard my friend Gerard shout from the other side of the door.

I rolled off the couch and made my way to the door. If there was anyone I’d make an exception for, it was Gerard. I opened the door and marched back to the couch before flopping face down again.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“I can’t understand when you’re talking to the pillow and not me.”

I rolled over and saw he was sitting on the floor in front of me. He ran his hand through his black hair, and looked at me with such a look of concern. The tears started to well up in my eyes and I blinked, spilling them down my cheeks.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” he said brushing them away.

“Why are you here Gee?”

“Because your text said you had the worst day. And I wanted to make you feel better.”

“Why?”

“You’re so stubborn sometimes,” Gerard sighed, running his hand through his hair. Now he seemed more nervous than anything. “I just wanna take care of you ok? You deserve to have someone care about you and take care of you on bad days.”

I felt my heart leap up into my throat and my heart racing.

“And I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I can see you. I think maybe you feel the same way?” he asked nervously.

He was right. I had been desperately in love with him for ages. I never thought he noticed when I found myself staring at him, taking in the sound of his laugh, watching the way his face lit up. I never thought he’d reciprocate these feelings.

I nodded. "I care about you more than anything.”

Gerard’s face lit up in a grin like I’d never seen before, then before I knew it he was leaning toward me and our lips were connecting.

His lips were so soft and warm against mine. Comforting and caring. Melting the bad day away as they moved against mine. Then his fingers brushed gently over my cheek, as if he was not believing this was real.

Then all too soon he pulled back. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too Gerard,” I said with a smile, the first one all day.

I grabbed a pillow and climbed off the couch and pushed Gerard over and laid down with my head on his chest. He put the pillow under his head and we spent the rest of the evening like that, wrapped in each others arms, laughing at nothing, and making promises to each other between kisses and sleepy moments


End file.
